Stay
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: You know I'd stay if you asked me too". "I know". AU Sorta. B/A
1. Prologue

This will be a very short story, right now I'm looking at about 7 or 8 chapters, and the chapters themselves probably won't be that long. This is just going to be a look at different times throughout the show (after Angel left) where Angel came to Sunnydale to help and Buffy didn't ask him to stay. I know Angel wasn't there for all of the things I'm going to be writing about, but for the sake of this story I'm pretending he was.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel slowly turned back to gaze at the girl on the bed. She was sitting on the edge, hands clasped together, and her head bowed. The word that came to mind when he looked at her was defeated. But he knew better. She would be alright, she always was. She's strong, and she would make it through. Still he wondered if maybe she needed him.

He stood there staring at her for another minute. Finally he spoke "You know I would stay if you asked me too."

Buffy slowly raised her head to look at Angel. She didn't say anything for a long time, just stared into his eyes, searching.

After many long minutes Buffy looked away and responded "I Know".


	2. Initiative Battle

So this is the first time Angel comes back. He wasn't really there but I think he should have been, so now he is : )  
I know I pretty much took out Riley's part, but I had to for the purpose of this chapter.  
Some things I borrowed directly from the episode, so if you recognize something, that's why.  
Enjoy! Please Review!

I OWN NOTHING! (Although I wish I owned Angel!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forrest grabed Buffy and through her down on a table. Buffy fought against him and almost broke free until Professor Walsh and Doctor Engleman rushed over and helped hold her down. She struggled some more but couldn't overpower them.

"Is that it? Is that all you got?" Forrest demanded.

"No."

Forrest, Professor Walsh, and Doctor Engleman all whipped their heads around seeking out the unfamiliar, but obviously male, voice.

Buffy tried to turn her head to seek out the voice, but she couldn't see him. The people holding her down blocked him from view.

Forrest and the doctors looked up into the face of someone they didn't recognize. A tall man with dark hair and an angry expression stood before them.

"She has me." The stranger growled.

The stranger quickly knocked out Professor Walsh and Doctor Engleman. Forrest backed away from Buffy, who quickly jumped off the table, her back to Forrest and her rescuer.

"What is this?! Who are you?" Forrest shouted.

At this point Buffy turned to face the two men. She took on an expression of utter shock.

"Angel" she exclaimed in bewilderment. "How did you -"

"Later Buffy, we have things to take care of now." Angel said.

"Oh right." Buffy said as she kicked Forrest in the face.

More commandos came running in behind Buffy. Angel quickly ran over to help her out. He through a punch at the man about to hit Buffy.

Riley seeing the fight struggled harder with the chip. Finally he managed to pull it out. He gave a sigh of satisfaction and quickly got up to help in the fight.

"I need to get to Adam. Right now." Buffy managed in between punches and kicks.

Angel knocked one of the commandos to the ground and quickly turned to Buffy. "Go, we can take care of this." he said, glancing over at Riley.

Buffy looked to Riley and seeing his nod of encouragment she ran off to fight Adam.

---------------------------------------------------

The fight was over. It had been intense but she managed to stop Adam, with the help of the others and Willow's spell of course.

Now Buffy sat in her room thinking over the last couple hours.

Angel had shown up. She thought she was done for when all of a sudden he was there. Later when she questioned him about how he knew, he said Willow had called. Thought they might need some back up. A good thing too.

Buffy heard a knock and turned to face her bedroom door. "Come in" she quielty said.

Angel pushed open her door and entered her room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey". He said, not meeting her eyes.

"Hi." she responded.

Angel stood there, not knowing what to say next. Buffy decided to help him out a little.

She moved over and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

Angel slowly made his way to the bed and sat down.

Buffy turned her body to face him. "Thank you Angel." she started. "I don't know how I would have managed it without you. You really saved my ass in there." she laughed.

Angel smiled. "You don't need to thank me Buff, I'm just glad I got there and was able to help."

Buffy nodded.

They sat there in silence for awhile longer. Finally Angel stood up.

"I guess I should probably get going. There's some things I need to do in L.A, and..." Angel trailed off.

Buffy wanted him to stay. Somehow she needed to find a way to keep him here. She opened her mouth to ask him to stay, but abruptly stopped. She had Riley. She couldn't ask Angel to stay. She needed to let him go.

Buffy stood up and wrapped her arms around Angel's tall frame.

Angel's arm circled her waist almost of there own accord.

They stood there in each other's arms. Simultaneously they realized and dropped their arms.

Angel reached for Buffy's chin and tilted it up so he could look into her eyes. "Call me if anything comes up." he said.

Buffy only nodded.

Angel released her chin and stared into her eyes for another second. Slowly he dropped his gaze and turned and opened her door. He walked out of her room without looking back.

Buffy stood in place and watched him go. One thought echoed in her head.

Why didn't I ask him to stay?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is! I'm pretty new to writing so it may be a little rough. I hope I did Buffy and Angel justice though!  
So you took the time to read so why don't you review : ) Just click the large button at the bottom of the page and let me know what you thought!  
Next chapter up soon! (pst, reviews inspire me to write faster)


	3. Joyce's Death

He's back again! : )

He actually did come back when this happened on the show but I changed it a little and expanded.

Anyway hope you enjoy! If you read it, please review it. : )

I OWN NOTHING!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had gone down hours ago. It seemed as though there were no stars, the moon hung in the sky, and the wind blew. Buffy stood in the same spot she had occupied for the last few hours.

Her mother was gone. Buffy would never see her smile or hear her worried ramblings again.

Lost in memories about her mom Buffy didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

----------------------------------

He watched from a distance as Buffy stood at her mother's grave. She seemed so lost and alone, in so much pain. He wanted to run to her take her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to shield her away from the world and all the pain that comes with it. But he knew he couldn't. First of all Buffy would never let him and as terrible as this world could be, it needed her.

he sighed as he watched her and decided to give her another minute. Then he would go to her.

----------------------------------

The footsteps came to a stop beside her. Buffy didn't need to turn her head to know who occupied the space at her side. She knew he would be here and if she was being honest with herself she was glad he came. She needed him.

"Angel."

Angel, staring at the grave, responded "Hey Buffy. I would have been here earlier but -"

"It's okay, you're here now." She cut him off. Angel nodded.

"I'm so sorry Buff"

"She's gone Angel" she choked out. "I know" he said.

A tear fell from Buffy's eye and slowly made it's way down her cheek. "She was fine. The doctor said it was over.." Buffy broke off now sobbing too hard to continue. Angel turned to her and quickly pulled her into his arms. Buffy fell into him, sobbing into his chest.

"Shh. I know. It will be okay" Angel repeatedly whispered in her ear as he held her tight. Buffy continued to cry into his chest, mumbling over and over she's gone. Angel held her tighter, comforting her the best way he could.

----------------------------------

Buffy pushed the front door open and stepped in, Angek following closely behind her. She went straight for the living room and sank down on to the couch. Angel removed his coat and quickly joined her.

Buffy looked over at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do. How am I supposed to take care of Dawn?" Buffy dropped her head into her hands.

Angel reached behind and began rubbing her back in soothing motions. They sat like that for a minute, Buffy worrying and Angel thinking.

Angels motions slowed. "If you want me too, I could -"

"No." Buffy cut him off for the second time tonight. "You have your work. What you do is important. You're needed in L.A"

Angel nodded his head, grudgingly agreeing. They sat for a while longer until Angel rose from his sitting position, removing his hand from Buffy's back. He said nothing, but headed for the front door.

"Angel"

Angel turned to face Buffy, who still sat in the same position on the couch only now her head was turned to him. Buffy opened her mouth but whatever she meant to say didn't come out. She cast her eyes toward the ground.

Unseen to Buffy his face fell a little more. "It's okay" he said. "I know" He replaced his coat, turned and walked out the door.

When Angel was long gone a one tear fell from Buffy's eye. "Please stay" she whispered.

----------------------------------

That was so sad. I nearly cried writing it. I hated when Joyce died.

Anyway that's chapter two. I don't know if anybody is really reading this and if they are I don't know if they like it, but I'm going to keep writing it.  
Mostly because I love these two and it would drive me crazy if I didn't finish.  
That being said next chapter may take awhile.

I've been trying for the last few days to figure out how I'm going to work it and so far I still don't know.

But I'll try and have it up soon.

Review please!


	4. Battle With Glory

Chapter 3 is here! (finally)

Sorry it took so long but it was hard to figure out how I wanted to work it.

I'm not sure about this one. The end is different then what I've been doing. You'll see.

So please give me your input cause I'm really nervous about this one.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy Summer sat in her bedroom, phone in hand. This is the same position she had been in for the last hour. She twirled the phone back and forth, debating. _Should I call him?_

The gang was going to be facing glory soon. Glory was tougher then most things they had gone up against. Buffy was filled with anxiety about the upcoming battle. Would the others be okay? Would Dawn? She would feel better if he was here fighting by her side.

Buffy sat for another minute still undecided. Screw it she thought. Buffy made her decision. No going back now.

----------

The whole gang was gathered in the Magic Shop. They had just finished discussing the ritual and how Glory needed Dawn's blood. Now they were arguing about how they were going to defeat Glory. Buffy wasn't really listening. She was too worried about Dawn. They had to get to her, now! It didn't matter how. They were running out of time.

Buffy heard Anya mention something about that sphere thing she had found. She listened harder to what Anya was saying.

"You wanna fight a God, use the weapon of a God." Anya finished.

Buffy went over to check out the hammer. _Hm... this could work._

The next couple hours were spent going over the plan and gathering the things they needed. Finally they were ready to go. The gang geared up to leave.

_Oh crap! The hammer. _"You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a second". The others nodded and left through the door. Buffy ran to the training room, picking the hammer up.

Buffy , hammer in hand, started toward the front door. From out of the shadows a figure appeared at the door, blocking the entrance.

"You weren't going to leave without me, were you?" came a voice as the figure stepped into the light.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Angel standing in the doorway. "You came" she stated.

"Of course I came. I always will." he softly replied.

Buffy shook her head. "I didn't doubt that. I just wasn't sure you would get the message in time."

Angel didn't reply. instead he moved forward, taking Buffy into his arms.

Buffy sighed and positioned her head to look into his eyes. "Angel, I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know if I'll - "

"Hey. None of that. nothing is going to happen. We're going to stop Glory and save Dawn." Angel moved his hand to Buffy's cheek. "Your not going anywhere."

Buffy smiled and pulled Angel closer. The troubled look on her face going unnoticed.

----------

Angel through a punch at the minion about to hit Xander and ducked at a kick aimed his way. There are so many of them.

As Angel turned to fight another, he caught a glimpse of Buffy and Glory. They were fighting to make it to the top of the tower first. Angel started forward to help Buffy but was pulled back by another one of Glory's minions. Angel turned, stabbing a knife into the creature's chest. Angel gave a last look to Buffy and resumed fighting the minions.

----------

Buffy and Dawn watched in horror as the portal grew larger.

"I have to jump" Dawn spoke.

"No!" Buffy said. "It'll kill you."

Dawn shook her head. "You have to let me. It has to have the blood."

Buffy stared at Dawn in anguish. _The blood flows, the gates will open. The gates will close when it flows no more._ Dawn's blood. Buffy couldn't let Dawn jump. Suddenly she was hit with a realization. _It's Summers blood. Just like mine. _My blood.

Buffy turned to Dawn, a look of determination on her face. Dawn studied Buffy's face for a second, her eyes growing wide.

"Buffy...NO!" Dawn shouted.

"Dawn there's not a lot of time, listen to me. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work i have to do. Tell Giles.... Tell Giles I figured it out, And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. And tell Angel... " Buffy broke off for a moment, a look of pain on her face. "Tell Angel that I love him. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

Dawn was sobbing when Buffy was finished. Buffy pulled Dawn close, letting a tear slip. She brushed it aside releasing Dawn as she did. Buffy turned to face the portal. She ran down the platform and dove off the edge.

----------

The battle below had stopped. The others looked up at the tower. _What was happening up there?_

Angel could make out Dawn and Buffy but not what was happening. Spike moved to stand beside him. "What do you suppose is happening?" he asked. Angel gave Spike a brief glance and shook his head. "I don't know."

The words had barely left his mouth when the ground began to shake beneath them. Angel tore his eyes from the tower to look at the others. They all wore the same bewildered look that he did.

"Look!" Angel heard Anya yell.

Angel looked up to stare at the rapidly closing portal. _How?_

There was a final jolt which knocked them all to the ground. The portal had closed completely.

Angel looked over to see Dawn slowly descending from the stairs, holding her sides. _Where is Buffy?_

Angel looked to see the others moving forward staring at something he couldn't see. He moved forward to see what was happening. He heard Willow begin to cry and saw a look of despair take over Giles' face. Angel pushed to the front finally seeing what they saw.

Angel stared in horror at the sight before him. Buffy's lifeless body lay amid the debris.

Angel heard the sounds of the rest of the group breaking down and saw Spike fall down broken, but he was frozen.

One thought echoed through his mind before he to succumbed to his despair.

_Why didn't she stay?_

----------

SO SAD!  
I hated writing it, but I always wanted to Angel to be there. It's a little different because the end is Angel and not Buffy and I know I changed quite a bit but i hope I made it work. Review and let me know what you think.

Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long!


	5. Buffy's Resurrection

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long but unfortunately I had exams : (  
Well it's here now.  
I hope you enjoy it!

I OWN NOTHING!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia dropped the phone and went in search of Angel. She found him sitting outside talking to Fred. Cordelia ran out, gasping for breath.

"Angel! Willow just called. She's alive. Buffy's alive."

Angel looked at Cordelia in bewilderment. _Buffy was alive? But how?_ Angel quickly got up and followed Cordelia inside.

"Alive?" Angel demanded.

Cordelia turned to face him tears shining in her eyes. "Yes. Willow said something about a spell. But she's alive Angel. She's back."

Angel moved to grab the phone, dialing Buffy's house.

_She's Alive_

----------

Buffy moved into the foyer, pulling her coat on as she went. Giles turned to see her moving to open the door.

"Buffy, what is it?" he asked standing up.

Buffy paused for a moment before speaking. "Angel" she stated simply turning to face Giles. "he knows that I'm..." Buffy trailed off. "He needs to see me. I have to see him."

Giles nodded understandingly. "Yes, of course. You'll leave for L.A tomorrow."

Buffy shook her head and purposefully turned back to the door. "I gotta go now." Buffy pushed the door open and walked out, leaving Dawn and Giles gaping behind her.

----------

The waves crashed against the rocks, the moon lit up the water. Buffy stood silently, her arms wrapped tightly around her body. She had arrived at the beach only a few minutes earlier. Now she was waiting for Angel.

_Oh God. What am I going to say to him? The last time we were together I jumped..._

Buffy let the thought trail off. She didn't want to go there. Not right now.

Buffy breathed out a sigh. _Where is he?_

----------

The Plymouth pulled up to the beach. Angel turned the car off and stepped out into the cold breeze. Angel's eyes adjusted to the dark as he scanned the beach for Buffy.

Angel's breath caught in his throat and he swore his long dead heart began to race. His eyes filled with tears at the sight of her.

_Buffy. She's really here._

Angel saw Buffy stiffen as she turned to stare directly at him. His enhanced sight caught the trailing down her cheek.

Angel started forward at the same time as Buffy. Meeting in the middle, they silently embraced. Angel pulled her body to his as Buffy tucked her head under his chin.

Buffy felt the tears on her cheeks, but they weren't hers. She looked up gasping slightly at the look of love and longing on Angel's face. Her own tears began to fall.

Angel held her tighter.

----------

Buffy and Angel sat together facing the water. angel's arms held her to him and Buffy laid her head on his chest. Angel absent mindedly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Buffy. How did...How did you...How did this happen?" Angel asked with raw emotion.

Buffy moved to look into his eyes. She sighed softly.

"Willow, Xander, Tara, and Anya. They performed a spell to bring me back. They uh...wanted to save me from a hell dimension."

Angel furrowed his brow at her look of sadness. He pressed his hand to her cheek.

"That's good, isn't it?" he asked.

Buffy shook her head. "I wasn't in a Hell dimension.' she began. "I was...I was in Heaven Angel. Surrounded by calm, light, and love. I was done. i was free from the pain and fear. It was...well it was Heaven."

Angel's eyes widened in surprise. _Heaven? She was in Heaven?_

"And they ripped me out."

Angel's eyes filled with tears again.

"Angel. What am I supposed to do? How do I keep going?"

Buffy sounded so lost, so vulnerable. Angel forced the tears back. She needed him right now.

"One day at a time. It's all you can do." he softly spoke. "It will be hard and there will be days where it hurts so much...but you'll do it. You're strong and you have such fire inside of you. And you'll have help. Giles, Willow, Xander, Spike, Dawn...and me. You'll always have me."

Angel put his hands on either side of Buffy's face, bringing them so close he could feel her breath on his face.

"You'll make it through" he breathed out.

Buffy closed the gap between them. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her lips to his. Angel dropped his arms to her waist returning the kiss.

it didn't last long but the kiss held so much love and longing. All their feelings about her death and coming back to life went into the kiss. All the sorrow and all the happiness.

Breaking apart, they touched their foreheads together.

Buffy broke the silence first. "Thank you."

Angel smiled softly. He moved to lay in the sand, holding Buffy to his side. Buffy followed, laying next to him.

----------

Hours later Buffy took notice of the colour of the sky. Sensing where her thoughts had gone, Angel spoke regretfully.

"Sunrise soon."

Buffy nodded and the two lovers reluctantly stood.

Standing by their cars Buffy promised to call if she needed him. In return Angel swore to call if something came up in L.A.

They embraced a final time and got into their separate cars.

Giving each other a final glance their eyes said what they could not. Stay

----------

I'm not sure about that one. I was really nervous about their meeting but i hope I did alright.  
Please review and let me know what you thought!

Next chapter coming soon!


	6. Dark Willow

Hey everyone!  
Sorry this is so late : ( I regret to say that I have absolutely no excuse!  
So this one has been changed quite a bit from the show.  
I had to squeeze 3 episodes into 1 chapter plus add Angel so it's a little rough but I hope you like it!

I OWN NOTHING!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The gang gathered in the Magic Shop. They had just narrowly avoided being crushed by a magic powered truck. Buffy strode impatiently into the middle of the room. Xander followed closely behind.

"Buffy let's say this works. And we stop Willow from working the hoodoo for a minute. What then?"

"I talk to her."

"Great. And say what?"

Buffy reached up to run her hands through her hair, sighing.

_What are we going to do? It's Willow. We need to make her listen_.

Buffy stood silently for another minute, thinking. "We need back up." she abruptly stated.

Xander looked up at Buffy's sudden announcement. He watched as Buffy moved to the counter and the phone.

"Who can you possibly call to help?" he demanded.

Buffy picked up the phone , dialing the familiar number.

"Angel."

----------

Xander moved to stare out the Magic Shop window.

"I don't like this."

Anya looked up from the book she was currently reading.

"She had to go. She has to find Willow before she does something terrible."

Xander scoffed. "Yeah. While we wait around for dead boy."

Anya rolled her eyes and returned to the book.

"I mean why did she have to call him? We can take care of Willow just fine."

"He can help." Anya stated.

"I don't like him." Xander huffed.

"Your not exactly my favorite person either Harris. But I deal."

Xander and Anya turned to see Angel standing in the doorway, a stoic expression on his face.

Anya stood and hugged Angel briefly. Stepping back she smiled softly.

"Thanks for coming."

Angel nodded. "Where's Buffy?"

"She went to find Willow."

Angel shook his head mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like of course.

Angel looked determinedly to Xander.

"I think you should fill me in."

Sighing, Xander reluctantly nodded.

----------

Buffy whipped her head around in surprise as the scene changed from Racks to the Magic Shop. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Angel there. She stumbled, a little disoriented.

Willow smirked. "Sorry, the trip can be kind of rough."

Angel turned in surprise at seeing Buffy, Dawn, and Willow suddenly appear in the room. He stared sadly at Willow.

Willow turned to face the group. She smiled at the sight of the souled vampire.

"Angel!" she exclaimed in mock surprise. "How nice of you to pay us a visit. How are things in L.A?"

Angel shook his head dejectedly. "Oh Willow. I'm so sorry."

Willow dropped the false pleasantries immediately. Lifting her hands, she shot a bolt of black magic toward Angel.

Angel didn't have time to move as the magic flew toward him. He was knocked back against the far wall.

"Angel!" Buffy screamed as she ran to him.

Willow chuckled and turned to face Jonathan and Andrew. She smiled as she let out a stream of dark magic.

Jonathan and Andrew shared a look of fear that quickly turned to surprise when the magic didn't hit them. Willow stared confused at the two nerds.

Across the room Buffy helped Angel to his feet. Angel squeezed her hand to reassure her that he was okay. The pair started forward to stop Willow.

Willow through more magic at the nerds. She watched as it once halted just before hitting it's mark. "That is one strong protection spell." she stated.

"Willow you have to stop this!" Angel shouted.

"Angel's right Willow! Back off before somebody gets hurt." Buffy begged.

Willow turned her attention from the cowering nerds to the two warriors. She smiled.

"You know Buffy, Tara was all I had. The most important thing in my world. Let's see how you react when your most important thing is taken away."

Magic crackled around Willow as she lifted her hands up. Flinging her hands out she sent her strongest bolt of power directly at Angel.

"NO!" Buffy screamed. Using her slayer reflexes she shoved Angel out of the way. The magic brushed past her but hit the wall, destroying it in the process. Buffy flew back from the force of the power.

Xander watched in horror as Willow sent forth a strong blast of power. _I have to get the others out. _He rushed toward Dawn, Jonathan and Andrew and ushered them out of the store. He ran to Anya.

"Xander I have to try and keep up the spell." she protested.

"The spell isn't working anymore Anya. We have to get out of here."

Xander grabbed Anya and ran to the door. He hesitated for an instant to stare at his life long friend. He sighed sadly and ran out of the store, pulling Anya behind him.

Buffy raised her head in the cloud of dust. "Angel!" she called.

She turned quickly at the sound of a cough.

"I'm alright Buffy."

Buffy crawled to him through the debris.

"Oh thank God." she exclaimed.

Buffy reached Angel and quickly pulled him to her. Angel held Buffy tightly as she sobbed softly.

"I was so scared. I thought she hit you."

"Shh Buffy. We still have to take care of this."

Buffy nodded and moved to stand up, not once letting go of him.

Willow moved to focus her attention back on the two nerds. "No!" she yelled angrily after seeing they had gone.

She turned to see Buffy and Angel standing among the wreckage.

She smiled. "If at first you don't succeed..."

Willow smirked as she saw Buffy tense.

"You know Buffy I get it now. The slayer isn't about violence. It's about power."

She sent a blast of magic that knocked Buffy and Angel both off their feet.

"And nobody has the power to stop me."

"Hey black-eyed girl."

Willow whipped her around at the interruption to see Xander had returned.

"Get out of here." she yelled.

"Ah no."

"I'm not joking Xander. Leave!"

"Where else am I going to go? You've been my best friend my whole life. You're in pain...where else would I be?"

Willow looked at Xander scornfully. "Is this the master plan? You're going to stop me by telling me you love me?"

"Well, I was going to walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but ... it seemed kinda cartoony."

"Still making jokes."

"I'm not joking. I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in. And I know you're about to do something evil and stupid, and hey. I still want to hang. You're Willow."

Willow backed away as Xander moved closer.

"Don't call me that." she shouted angrily.

"You want to kill someone? Start with me."

"You think I won't?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'll still love you."

"Shut up!"

Willow lifted her hand to point at Xander. His head jerked to the side and three cuts appeared on his cheek. Willow panted nervously.

"I love you."

Willow slashed her hand again. Xander doubled over and fell to his knees. Slowly he stood from his kneeling position. He moved toward her.

"I love you Willow."

"Stop!"

Willow through a weak bolt of magic at Xander. Unweakened, Xander continued forward. Reaching Willow, Xander stood in front of her. Willow cried softly and threw her fist out at Xander's chest. Standing there, Xander let Willow repeatedly hit him.

Willow continued to hit Xander as tears began to fall freely from her eyes. Sobbing, Willow fell forward and allowed Xander to embrace her. As she cried the veins disappeared and her hair returned to it's red colour.

Buffy and Angel slowly stood, both of them feeling weak from the fight with Willow. Buffy cried as she watched Xander embrace Willow. Turning she buried her face in Angel's chest. Angel held her tightly as she cried.

----------

Buffy lay her head down on her pillow. What a long few days it had been. Buffy sighed. _Poor Willow._

Angel stood in the doorway, silently watching over Buffy.

"You can come in you know."

Angel smiled softly and walked forward to sit on the Buffy's bed.

Buffy sat up and smiled at Angel.

"Thank you." she quietly said.

Angel turned to face her. "I didn't do anything Buffy."

Buffy shook her head. "You did. You came when I called. You fought by my side, and you tried to talk to Willow."

Angel touched his forehead to hers. "I'll always come when you call." he breathed out.

Buffy smiled.

Angel reluctantly pulled away. The smile fell from his face. "Buffy are you going to be okay? It just seems like so much is going on here...can you do it all?"

Buffy searched Angel's eyes. "What are you saying?" she asked.

Angel remained silent. He stared back at her for a long while before dropping his gaze.

"Nothing."

Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on Buffy's head. Rising from the bed he walked out her bedroom door.

Buffy watched as once again Angel walked away from her and once again she let him.

Angel stopped in the hallway and leaned against the wall next to her door. He reached up to drag his hand down his face.

_I want to stay._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is!  
Next chapter is the last one!  
I would sat it will be here soon but I said that last time and this took forever, but I will try!  
Review please and tell me what you thought! : )


	7. The Final Battle

AND IT"S OVER!  
That's right everyone this is the last chapter of this story!  
I'm so sad to see it go but also happy to have it end. If that makes sense at all? lol  
Thank you to all of you who have stuck with it you made it what it is!  
It's really long but I felt it was necessary to include everything!  
Enjoy the last chapter!

_Italics_ – thoughts  
_**Bold italics**_ - Memories

I OWN NOTHING!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb picked Buffy up only to throw her into a stone pillar across the tomb. he walked over to her now holding the scythe. Caleb smirked as he stood over Buffy.

"I was kind of hoping it would go this way."

Caleb reared back preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Hey!"

The shout was accompanied by a fist making direct contact with the evil preacher. Caleb fell to the ground, dropping the scythe in the process.

Buffy lifted her head up to stare into his furious eyes. _Angel._

Angel reached down to help Buffy to her feet. Buffy opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw Caleb getting up. Buffy moved toward Caleb brandishing the required scythe. She twirled the weapon and swung it up between his legs. Pushing it up, the weapon sliced through Caleb's body. Buffy smiled victoriously.

Angel whistled loudly from his place against the wall, clearly impressed. Buffy quickly turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Happy to see me?" he asked.

Buffy dropped the weapon at her side and swiftly walked to Angel. Pressing her body close to his she leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips. Angel responded immediately, returning the kiss with just as much force. After a few minutes Angel slowly pulled back, smiling.

"I guess that qualifies as being happy."

"Angel. What are you- How did you- No. It doesn't matter. I'm glad your here."

The smile fell from Angel's face. Stepping back he fixed Buffy with an intense glare.

"On the topic of hows and whys. Why didn't you call me when this all started? I would have been here in a second."

Buffy sighed. She understood Angel's anger. She had promised to call if anything came up and this definitely fell into that category.

"I know that. I didn't call because I thought I could handle it. I didn't know how long it would take and I didn't want to pull you away from L.A."

Angel still looked angry but his eyes had softened slightly. He pulled Buffy to him, hugging her tightly.

"From now on you pull me away from L.A." he mumbled into her hair.

Buffy laughed. "Okay."

"So the First eh?" Angel asked stepping back. Buffy nodded.

Angel and Buffy sat down and Buffy began to fill Angel in on everything she knew. Angel went on to tell her about how he ended up in Sunnydale and about the amulet currently in his possession.

----------

Buffy sat down on her bed fingering the amulet she held in her hand. She was currently processing what Angel had told her about it while she waited for him to return from Willy's.

_**"It's very powerful and probably very dangerous. Purifying power. Cleansing power. Someone ensouled, but stronger than a human. A champion. As in me."**_

Buffy had been replaying the words over and over ever since Angel had left to get blood. _As in me._

Buffy was torn from her thoughts when the door opened and Angel stepped in, closing it behind him.

"Hey-"

"Your not wearing it." Buffy spoke, cutting Angel off.

Angel looked startled and slightly confused. "Excuse me?"

"The amulet. Your not wearing it."

"Buff-"

"No! I don't care what you were told and what's logical. We don't know enough. I wont risk you."

Angel sat down beside Buffy. He decided to try another approach.

"Then who will?" he asked.

Buffy's response was immediate. "Spike."

Angel looked at Buffy like she had lost her mind. "Spike." he repeated disbelievingly. Angel was about to remind Buffy about the champion and soul part but she spoke first.

"Spike has been fighting on our side for years. He is just as much a champion as you and I. And he has a soul."

Angel's eyes grew wide at her words. _A soul? Spike has a soul? How? When? _Angel decided to ignore that part for the time being.

"Buffy. As much as Spike annoys me and as much as I would love to see him as nothing more than dust in the wind, I don't think we should give it to him without him knowing the dangers."

Buffy nodded her head in agreement. Voicing that they would explain everything to him first.

"I want to do it." Angel spoke.

Buffy turned to argue but stopped at the look on Angel's face. Instead she found herself nodding her consent. Standing up, Angel kissed her forehead and took the amulet from her hand.

----------

Angel made his way down the basement steps to find Spike beating the crap out of a punching bag. He stood by and watched as Spike through one last punch.

"Angelus." Spike said as way of greeting.

Angel flinched slightly at the name but otherwise made no movement. Spike stepped away from the punching bag. Angel raised an eyebrow at the poor representation of himself taped to the bag.

"I figured that's who you must be since you've probably been off shagging the slayer. I mean after your little show in the tomb earlier tonight."

Angel did not look surprised. "i thought your scent was to strong for you to not be near."

Spike turned his back on Angel.

"She doesn't love you Spike."

Spike smirked. "Guess she hasn't mentioned our recent...encounters."

Angel's eyes flashed yellow for a moment making him look more like the demon Spike had only just accused him of being.

"i know exactly what went on. I also know that she was lost and vulnerable. She had just been torn out of Heaven. She doesn't love you. She never will." Angel calmly spoke, trying in vain to disguise his anger.

"Never thought she did mate. I'm not delusional."

A silence descended upon the two vampires. Angel pulled the amulet from his coat and handed it to Spike who eyed it curiously.

"Aw peaches you really shouldn't have." Spike spoke with false sweetness.

Angel rolled his eyes and proceeded to explain the amulet to Spike.

"And of course she couldn't have you wearing it. Wouldn't want to risk her precious Angel." Spike mumbled bitterly after hearing Angel's explanation.

Angel remained silent.

"Guess I'm the next qualified huh?"

"It's meant to be warn by a champion." Angel explained.

Spike looked up surprised at Angel's words. He nodded slowly and slipped it on, turning away from Angel. Angel smiled slightly and quietly left the basement.

----------

Buffy, Angel, the rest of the gang, and the potentials all gathered in Sunnydale High. Buffy immediately began instructing everyone where to go and what to do. Everyone nodded at her orders and quickly moved to their places.

Buffy, Angel, Spike, Faith, and the potentials surrounded the Seal of Danzalthar. Faith handed Buffy a knife.

"You first, B."

Buffy sliced her hand and passed the knife back to Faith who did the same. the knife was passed to each girl who copied Buffy and Faith. Each girl held their palm over the seal and let the blood flow. The seal opened revealing a staircase.

Buffy looked around attempting to seek out Angel. Spotting him she stared into his eyes. A silent message passed between them. _I love you_.

The group, led by Buffy, quickly descended into the Hell Mouth.

Spike looked down at the amulet that hung around his neck. "Not to be a buzz kill love, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power."

Buffy glanced back. "I'm not worried."

The group moved deeper into the Hell Mouth. Angel and Buffy walked shoulder to shoulder while the others followed closely behind.

The group stopped at the sound of snarling coming from up ahead. A Turok-Han army began rushing toward them. When the army was nearly upon them, the potentials felt an ancient power rising up inside of them. Buffy and Faith, having felt it, grinned.

"These guys are dust."

----------

Buffy stood staring at the canyon that was once Sunnydale. Xander walked up beside her. They were soon joined by Giles and Willow.

"We saved the world."

"We changed the world."

Xander looked down at Buffy. "So what's next?"

Buffy smiled, She turned and strode determinedly over to Angel. Angel turned in time to see the fire in her eyes.

Buffy stopped in front of him. "Angel. Stay."

Buffy had never seen him smile so big. She laughed as he lifted her off the ground and into his arms.

Angel leaned in to kiss her. Buffy's heart soared at the first contact of his lips. Pulling back Angel set Buffy back on the ground, smiling the whole time.

Buffy caught sight of the canyon and began rambling. "Of course when I say stay I don't mean physically stay right here. I just mean stay with me, don't leave me or logic yourself out of this or any of your other bull-"

Angel silenced her with another kiss.

"I know what you mean." he softly spoke.

Buffy's eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around his waist. After everything they had gone through over the years. After watching him leave and letting him walk away. He was finally going to stay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!  
I have to say I was pretty worried about this ending but it turned out pretty okay to me.  
I had so much fun writing this so I hope you loved reading it.  
Please leave me a review and let me know what you though of this chapter, the end, and the story as a whole.  
A/N posted in another chapter after this, please read it!


	8. AN

So Stay is officially over : (

I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed throughout the course of this story. You are what kept me writing. Your reviews are what kept me writing because they let me know that someone was reading. You have no idea how much they meant (unless of course you're also an author). It's been fun writing this and I'm sad to say goodbye to it. I really hope you all enjoyed it!

Some people have asked me if I'm going to write another story after this one which I definitely will. That being said I don't know what my next story will be about or when exactly it will be out so if you like my writing and want to read more in the future then add me to your author alert or just keep your eye open for me : ) I have also already written some other stuff but not all for BTVS but I do have a couple things up!

If anyone is interested I also have another story currently in process. I haven't posted anything for it because I want to wait till I have more of it written. But I will tell you guys a little about it.

'Saving Connor' – A kind of rewrite of the fifth season of Angel with a focus on the relationship between Connor and Angel. It is a follow up to my one-shot A Different Ending, which is an alternate ending to the episode Home of Angel (season 4 finale). I highly recommend reading it first. Key things from Angel season 5 will take place but with my own spin and a few twists and turns her and there. There may also be an appearance of some old favorites (*cough* Buffy *cough*). Primarily an Angel;Connor Father;Son

If you loved Angel and more specifically Connor and Angel then check it out. I hope to have it up soon.

Okay I think I have ranted long enough and taken up enough of your time!  
Thank you all once again! You kept this story going!


End file.
